Random Aliens
Grecarden A hunched, blocky alien with a stone body based on golems and covered with plant growth and Greek symbols. He has short legs but extremely long arms, with the arms having a row of spiral runes running alongside their outside face. His head is mounted on the front of his body, being relatively small and having a somewhat stern expression. He has the ability to entrap objects in wide stone pillars superficially resembling cards. Once entrapped, whatever active energy the object has will be drained out of them by the pillar. Living beings will go into a hibernative state where body processes all but shut down, with the pillar feeding them the minor energy they need to stay alive in this state. They will not age or degrade in health in any way during this process, making them a consistent source of energy. Once these pillars are active, they will begin producing unique flowering plants that serve as Grecarden's primary food source, refilling his energy. His current energy levels are indicated by the blue glowing of the runes on his arms, and if he runs out of energy, he must be revived by an external force. Since the pillars essentially serve as a natural counterpart to other hibernation processes such as cryostasis, members of Grecarden's species are often hired on as either emergency responders that can buy time for critically injured patients or specialists that turn people into time capsules so they can live on into the future. His name is a combination of the words Greco, Card, and Garden. DataMiner DataMiner (one word) is an alien based on computers and mining machines that can drill into an object and store them as data for later use. Ultimate DataMiner Theoretically speaking, Ultimate DataMiner would have the ability to modify the object data he stores with various plugins. Butterfly Reflect A butterfly-like alien with the ability to perform minor timeline tomfuckery. Gardjinn he has the ability to hover around and extend his arm vines and what not but his most notable feature is the heart-like fruit hanging from inside his "cloak" known as the 'Heart of Eden' anyone who eats the fruit will have one wish granted to them, but at a great personal cost *if you wished for an infinite amount of fruits you'd be buried alive in them and crushed immediately *if you wished for omnipotence you'd be turned into a Celestialsapien with only one other personality that never agrees with you *you'd turn into him because it's an option and no he cannot eat his own fruit because he has no mouth *you gotta eat the whole fruit get the wish *fruit tastes like starfruit *if you wish for something wholesome you still get a consequence but maybe not as severe *the alien can't wish for anything because it can't eat the fruit *if you make vague wishes you get them granted in vague ways *the fruit knows what you want when you eat it Phosphoenix his body is a flickering, wavy construct of flames that appears in the shape of a large bird it is known that this shape is merely an illusion but his true form is unknown the Omnitrix symbol visible in the flames of his chest seems to indicate that he at least has some sort of physical body he has the ability to create jets of "flame" that don't burn anything anyone hit with these flames will begin seeing fiery illusions for as long as Phosphoenix is in the area these illusions can include anything from benign spots in their vision to undefinable demons that torment them throughout the experience while experiencing these illusions the victim enters a delirious state that leaves them unable to process that their visions aren't real he's named after Phosphenes, a phenomenon where stimulation of the eye leads to seeing light phenomena that don't actually exist (e.g. the white 'stars' you see when you cough too hard or something) Sabbattoir Sabbattoir is an alien who can cast spells using magic circles he projects from his hands. He has eight different forms of magic, each accompanied by a different color scheme. *Ostarakasier **Sabbattoir's air-based form. Most powerful on the vernal equinox. *Lithakaiser **Sabbattoir's fire-based form. Most powerful on the summer solstice. *Mabonkaiser **Sabbattoir's earth-based form. Most powerful on the autumnal equinox. *Yulekaiser **Sabbattoir's water-based form. Most powerful on the winter solstice. Sabbattoir draws the mana for his spells from the life energy of living things in the area. If he abuses his powers severely, he can weaken or even kill everyone around him, enemies and allies alike. This, unfortunately, places his species square in the center of discrimination, oppression, and abuse, and you can often hear his species being referred to as "living slaughterhouses". This reputation is rather unwarranted thanks to their generally placid and well-meaning nature, but the mere fact that they *could* abuse their powers in such a way leaves those unfamiliar with their culture quite wary of them. Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Four Arms Ultimate Four Arms resembles an Oni, with large fangs and horns jutting out of his head. He carries around a massive iron club and wears a cross between traditional oni clothing and traditional japanese armor. Ultimate Clockwork Ultimate Clockwork is themed after a digital clock instead of a mechanical one. Ultimate Heatblast A Heatblast made from pumice and obsidian with a variable body temperature that can just straight-up spew magma and control when it turns into rock and then controls the rock like a badass Ultimate Alien X Exists on multiple layers of reality and can override other reality warpers. A full council of 108 personalities exists in his head to debate actions, but all debate happens outside of time, making Ultimate Alien X's decisions seem instantaneous. At least 2/3 (72) of the 108 personalities must agree to a given motion before it is approved. Ultimate NRG Ultimate NRG's armor is a moving fortress, making him practically unstoppable. He can channel his nuclear powers into any object and remove or add electrons to its atoms, transmuting it into a different kind of material.